fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
President Hofland
President "Nicolaas" Hofland is a fictional character and the secondary antagonist of The Chronicles of Earthworld saga. He is the original founder and supreme leader of the Illuminati who was once the co-founder of the Resistance, but grew to betray his fellow brethren upon becoming influenced with terrorism in the "Earthworld" ''' system. Since then, his sole dedication was to plunge "Earthworld" into becoming an endless state of war by escalating terrorism;' to do this, he instigated a nuclear war that directly caused the orchestrated events of both the "Earthworld" Apocalypse as well as his genocidal plot to exterminate all Pokémons worldwide '—''' which effectively led to his dictatorial reign within the system from the course of the series. Biography TO BE ADDED! Character 'APPEARENCE' Hofland was an extremely tall, herculean man of an incredibly muscular build, He wore a black trench coat along with black basik eyewear sunglasses, a black shirt, and both black combat pants and boots. 'PERSONALITY AND SKILLS' Nicolaas Hofland is an unpredictable, dangerous, calculating, knowledgeable, tenacious, manipulative, and utterly ruthless megalomaniac of the most diabolical kind. He is unbelievably resourceful, and could access vast amounts of weaponry, technology, organizations and illegal activities - in other words, he was able to create and control the Illuminati. He was an extremely tyrannical, malevolent, psychopathic, unscrupulous, individualistic, and egomaniacal despot who ruled over "Earthworld" with an iron fist. Hofland is also utmostly intelligent but in all of the worst ways. He is a master of psychological warfare and could intimidate people with his very presence, as he runs the Illuminati like an absolute totalitarian and powerful dictator. His sophistication makes him an unbelievable strategist and enables him to outwit practically any opponent; it also makes him far-seeing and cunning to a fault, and he knew all of the details of his opponents' moves, right down to placing a bulletproof sheet of glass between him and NHHAUGHERS in their final confrontation. As a contrast to his brutality, Hofland generally behaved like a stereotypical aristocratic gentleman: he acted jovial and polite toward both allies and enemies. Hofland's habit of casually talking to people that he planned to hurt made him a disarming presence, which allowed him to maintain dominance in any situation. He was extremely calm, and spoke softly and confidently at all times, even when he threatened people. In his speeches, Hofland behaved like a classic revolutionary leader. He had an extremely cosmopolitan vocabulary that made his speeches more rousing. He was an exceptionally powerful public speaker, who was capable of coercing in front of large crowds of people - even his enemies - and deceptively turned them over to his side. Evidently due to his upbringing, Hofland maintained a Darwinian aspect to humanity; regarding only the strongest humans as actually being fit to survive, and thus showing his callousness and absolute disregard towards human life throughout the course of his reign of tyranny. In terms of personality, Hofland was a master manipulator and surreptitious mastermind; usually preferring to observe the action from behind the scenes and then strike when the opportunity presented itself. He also has no qualms of betraying anyone who placed their trust in him if it meant accomplishing his goals. His defining trait in the series is a complete and utter obsession with terrorism. By his own admission, he loves terrorism in any and all of its aspects. His additionally insane devotion is noticeable as both aspects are in the sheer fondness with which he regards the terrorism the Illuminati inflicts upon "Earthworld", as well as his overall Machiavellian outlook that was passed on to most of his conspirators and the entire NWO through his speeches. As the Illuminati's aboriginal originator and supreme leader, Hofland had complete control of the global society and it's worldwide infrastructures - which granted him every perfect opportunity to stage numerous activities for the purpose of furthering his terroristic agenda. In such cases, he successfully instigated a nuclear war by stealing various super-weapons to blackmail all world leaders into submitting to the Illuminati and ended up utilizing the destruction of several countries that rejected him. Hofland is also the true mastermind behind multiple events through the course of his uprising; including the September 11 attacks, the overthrowing and eventual disbanding of the federal government, and the execution of many world leaders such as the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of the United States. Trivia *President Hofland is arguably the most evil character of the CONH franchise, surpassing even Captain "Niclas" Hook. Category:CONH Characters